1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console in an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a center console that includes a sidewall-storage assembly having a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Consoles in an automotive vehicle are typically situated between the driver's seat and the front passenger seat. The console typically includes a cover pivotally attached on a top portion of the console that permits access to a storage area contained within the console. Consoles provide many functions including storage capabilities for storing CD's, sunglasses, maps, etc., comfort capabilities (e.g. serving as an arm rest), convenience features (e.g. power ports, cup holders, etc.), etc. Further, in many vehicles a gear shift and/or parking brake lever may be housed within the console as well as other vehicle control functions.
One disadvantage, however, with typical consoles is the limited storage area. Thus, what is needed is a console that provides additional storage space than the conventional storage area in a traditional console.